Lovers' Eyes
by WebzForevz
Summary: Adam blinked. After days, he had finally awoke from the coma he was in from the car crash. Becky was next to him, crying, holding his hand. Multi Chapter AU Beckdam fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Adam blinked. After days, he had finally awoke from the coma he was in from the car crash. Becky was next to him, crying, holding his hand.

"Becky, what's wrong?" He asked, unaware if how badly he had been injured.

"A- Adam?" She stuttered.

"What? What's going on? Where am I?" He questioned. Something was wrong and he needed answers.

Becky looked at him with disbelief. How could you get into an accident and completely forget?

"Adam... You were in a car crash texting and driving... Me." She finally spoke, after the long silence.

"I... What? I couldn't have..." He sputtered as he tried to respond.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be in this hospital" Becky responded dryly.

Adam looked around, puzzled at the sight. He was in a hospital bed, in the emergency room.

"You just got back from surgery yesterday," Becky informed him.

"Surgery?" He looked at her, right in the eye. Becky missed his blue eyes, always seeming to be searching for something, but when he looked at her, it was as if he found it. They had been closed off to her for too long.

"Your chest was crushed by the impact. They had to fix you."

There was a pause before Adam could respond. He had one question, and he didn't know the answer.

"Did they maybe...?" Adam wanted to ask, but he couldn't find the right words. He looked down at his chest, covered in thick bandages.

"_Fix _you're chest?" Becky responded, seemingly understanding what he needed to know.

Adam swallowed, and nodded his head. He waited for her response, which was most likely bad news in his opinion.

"Drew convinced you're mother to let them after the head surgeon learned of your... Situation."

Adam gazed at her after hearing the words. He could finally walk around the way he felt. He could finally look in the mirror and accept his body. Tears if joy formed in his eyes.

Becky looked at him. She could see the news strongly effected him. When the tears began to form, that's when she started to cry too. Her boyfriend- or whatever he was to her now, could accept himself. At least, the top half.

"Becky?" Adam looked up at her.

"Yeah?" She saw the look of confusion in his eyes.

"Why? Why did I do it?" He asked. He hadn't remembered anything about the accident.

"You... You were trying to get a hold of me." Becky responded, more years starting to arise at the brim if her eyes. "After I called it off, you went in the camp counselor van, to contact me. To beg for my forgiveness. Drew informed me on everything..."

_Everything_

The kiss. The one that led him into the van. A pang of guilt hit him. He remembered. Imogen. He used her. And now Becky knows. And if she doesn't? _Tell her_. He told himself.

"Even the kiss?" He asked, his eyes unable to meet hers.

"The what?" She said coldly.

"After we broke up... I kissed Imogen." Adam responded.

"What?" Once more, her eyes filled with water. She lead him to it. She was the one that told him not to go near her, obviously bringing them together after she broke it off. She was blaming herself when all Adam could do was think about everything he did wrong.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

"Don't be. I lead her to you." She whispered. She couldn't bring herself to her normal level without the fear of completely breaking down.

"No Becky, it wasn't your fault, I promise. I thought using her would help me get over you, but it just reminded me about how much I love you."

Becky looked at him with amazement. After everything she put him through, trying to fix him, her reparative therapy, breaking up with him numerous times, he still loved her. And if course, she still loved him.

"I love you too, Adam"


	2. Chapter 2

**For later in chapter 1, I'm sorry I do not understand the therapy sessions and other things needed for chest reconstruction. My bad. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Adam had gone back to sleep. He needed to rest, even though he had already been in a coma for three days. Once Becky left, he dozed off, unaware of the quiet celebration going on in the hall.

"Mr and Mrs. Torres." Becky drew attention to herself.

"Yes?" Mrs. Torres turned and looked at the young girl.

"Adam's awake." Becky smiled.

"He.. He's awake?" Drew said, overhearing the conversation.

"Yes, yes, he's awake." Becky confirmed.

Drew was ecstatic, "He made it! My brother gets another shot!"

Mr and Mrs. Torres started to cry, the news was overwhelming, they weren't going to lose their son this time. At the time they were hugging and thanking God, a doctor came into the room.

"Actually, you should probably thank the medical crew, but I guess God is just as good," the doctor chuckled at his own joke.

"Thank you so much, Adam woke up, he made it," Mrs. Torres explained.

"I know, I could hear you shouting from three rooms away," the doctor smiled.

Drew, Becky, and Mr and Mrs. Torres rushed into the hospital room to see Adam. They could finally hear his voice again.

"Adam, buddy. Wake up." Drew whispered.

"Wha… what? Come on Drew five more minutes" Adam drowsily said.

Drew slightly laughed. "He.. he is awake."

"Oh my baby! I'm sorry I ever let this happen to you!" Mrs. Torres said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's okay mom, I'm fine now. That's what matters," Adam replied.

Becky walked away, out of the room. She couldn't stand hearing them think it was their fault, when really, she still had so much guilt that it was her who caused the accident.

"Becky, where are you going?" Adam asked. He wanted to spend more time with her alone. Understand what they were, what they were going to be, and what to do about Imogen.

"I… I just can't do this right now," she started to cry, and ran out of the hospital as fast as she could.

She entered her car, and drove off. When she got to her house, she slammed the door, alarming every resident. Her father came over.

"Honey it's okay, she's in a better place now." her father tried to comfort her, obviously misinterpreting the situation.

"_He _is not dead, he awoke this morning!" She screamed at her conservative father.

"Then what's wrong?" He questioned. A frown reached his face, at the realization this "girl" was still alive.

"It was my fault he was in the accident, and his entire family is blaming it on themselves!" Becky answered, throwing her hands up in the air and marching up her stairs to her room.

When she got to her room, she again slammed the door, she couldn't be around anyone. She sat at her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"_The only thing we found was this phone, which was probably the cause of the accident," the police chief reached for his pocket, and pulled out the phone, still on. _

"_Thank you officer," Becky said as she took the phone. _

_She saw that one of his messages didn't send, probably the one he was writing to her. _

"_I 3 you Beck" it read. _

_Becky couldn't help herself. She started to cry. She broke down, waterfalls coming from her eyes. _

Becky shook the tears from her eyes, remembering the message. She knew it was her fault, why didn't they? Were they just being nice? Once they left did they start nagging about her, and everything she did? Questions filled Becky's mind, only to be interrupted by her phone ringing.

_Unknown Number_.

_Who could that be? _she asked herself. She answered the phone, unaware of who was on the other line of the phone call.

"Becky, please, we need to talk." she heard Adam's quiet voice.

"There's nothing to talk about Adam, it was my fault, that's it." Becky tried not to cry for the third time that day.

"Becky, we need to talk about us. I need to know what we are." Adam demanded. He needed to understand where they stood so he could fix it.

"I don't know anymore Adam. Why would you even want to _be_ with me if you almost died _because_ of me," Becky's voice shook.

"Because I love you, and because it wasn't your fault!" Adam almost shouted.

"But it-"

"No Becky, it was my fault. My careless driving, putting my life in danger, and getting into the crash, it was all my fault. Don't blame it on yourself. Now please, where do we stand?" Adam put everything out there that needed to be said. He needed to know what they were, and she needed to know it wasn't her fault.

"Where we stand, is we love each other. And we can trust each other now. And I want to try again for the billionth time," Becky said, a small smile growing on her face.

"I do too, as soon as I get out of this hospital," Adam laughed.

"I'll see you later then?" Becky questioned.

"Of course, now, I gotta go, the nurse just brought in pudding cups!" Adam's child like behavior always made Becky giggle.

"Alright bye. I love you" She said.

"Love you too Becks," Adam replied, hanging up the call.

Becky's cheeks tinted at the nickname. She had always loved it when he called her that.

She put down her phone, and opened her prayer journal.

_Please have this be the last time we start again _Becky wrote. It was the only time she had used the prayer journal for a relationship, and she hoped it would be the last time she had to.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks in the hospital, it was time for Adam to be ejected. Just in time for school. Though he despised school, it would be easier for people to see his new chest. Not that they would be able to, do to the dress code where you have to wear a shirt, but maybe they would notice he was a little flatter.

Adam woke up at 6:30 A.M. School started at 7:00, so he didn't have a lot of time to get ready. He got out of bed, and went to his closet. He took the first things he could find, a blue and white flannel shirt, a white tee for underneath, and grey jeans.

He walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He had gotten a haircut immediately after getting out of the hospital to maintain his manly image. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his senior year.

Drew and Adam ate breakfast, ready to start their first day for their senior year. If course, it wasn't Drew's first day since he was repeating senior year.

Adam preferred that they'd walk to school, he was still afraid of entering an automobile. Once they arrived, Drew and Adam made their way inside it start a new year, a better year.

"Adam!" Becky basically shouted from across the hall.

She ran over and hugged him, glad to see he healed quite nicely. She kissed him, unaware of the teachers scolding her and the students that attentions were drawn to the sight.

"Becky, though I'd love to continue, everyone's looking," Adam pulled away.

"Oh right, the no PDA rule, sorry," Becky slowly walked backwards, then turned around and quickly walked away.

"Wait you didn't have to! ...Walk away. Damn. So much for seeing her today." Adam sighed.

"It's alright bro, you'll probably have some class with her today," Drew patted his brothers back. /span/p

"I hope so," Adam let out another large sigh.

The day went on, Adam didn't hear or see Becky for the first few periods, but he got to talk to her, and all their friends during lunch.

"So, you don't have cancer anymore?" Adam asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah, it's basically gone," Clare replied.

"Awesome."

"So Adam, I heard you had your own good and bad news over the summer," Alli stated.

"Wow, word gets around quick here." Adam laughed. "Yeah, I got into a car crash, but my chest really got "fixed"," Adam made quotes around the word 'fixed' with his fingers.

"Nice," Dallas and Adam fist bumped. "And I see you and Becky made up, but what about Imogen?"

"Shit..." Adam swore under his breath.

"Hey Adam!" Imogen came up from behind and hugged him.

"Imogen... I... Me and Becky got back together." He stuttered, slowly raising his hand, which was intertwined with Becky's.

"Oh.. I... I see," she pushed her glasses up, stood, and slowly walked away.

"Imogen, please, I'm sorry," Adam tried to attempt to stop her, "it was a bad time, I'm sorry I used you to get over Becky, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends still."

Imogen looked at Adam , her brow need staring into his. "I used you to get over Fiona." She said quietly.

"Oh... So I guess we're both the bad guys," Adam looked down.

"Maybe they can cancel each other out," Imogen said, trying to compromise. After everything they've gone through, she couldn't lose Adam.

"Sounds good," Adam said, finally smiling.

"All's well it ends well," Dallas smiled.

"I guess so." Adam grinned and put his arm around Becky.

The T-shots had been working, and his flat chest was definitely a plus, so the girls in the school were finally noticing him. At the wrong time of course, considering he was finally in a steady relationship. He hadn't flirted, no matter how tempting it was.

-oOo-

After school, everyone gathered at the dot. Clare managed to get Eli to video chat, and Drew got Bianca on the phone.

"Being president is _way _harder than I expected." Drew groaned. He wasn't one to have much responsibility.

"Yeah, well I'm Vice President, so that's not so far behind in work," Clare responded.

"We'll I've been caught up with LGBTQ club, it's pretty tiring work, listening to everyone's problems." Adam added as he took a french fry from Becky's plate.

"Hey!" Becky swatted Adam's hand.

"What? I ran out!" Adam put up his hands in surrender.

"Fine but you can only have that one. Anyway, I've seen what they do at the meetings, I've heard about the people who bully them. I can't believe _I_ was like that." Becky looked down, remembering when she was so conservative and ignorant.

"Well you're not like that now, and that's what matters." Adam responded sweetly.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Becky said, leaning in.

"You guys kiss and I'm hanging up," Eli stated, causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time.

After they returned from the Dot, Drew and Adam decided to sit down and play video games. It was a tradition, so they had to uphold it.

"So, you and Becky are a thing again?" Drew asked.

"Well, obviously," Adam responded.

"That was quick. I mean, she broke up with you, and as soon as she saw you hurt she came back again," Drew mentioned.

Adam thought about it. She wasn't just sympathetic and getting back together with him because she felt bad for him, right? That couldn't be it.

"That's because she realized how much she would regret what she did if I died," he finally answered.

"Seems legit," Drew replied, bringing a smile to Adam's face.

After a long silence, Adam beat Drew, and completed his victory dance. "Ha ha ha! I'm still the video game master!" Adam laughed.

"I guess you are." Drew gave in.

"Man, I hope the rest of the year is as good as today." Adam happily sighed.

"Don't we all?"


End file.
